Pahlawan Yang Menangis di Kuburan
by Akarinata
Summary: Apa yang dilakukan seorang pahlawan dikuburan ? Kisah dari seorang pahlawan yang rutin menemui temannya, gurunya, dan Rin, gadis yang special baginya. Namun dikisah ini hanya ada Kakashi dan Rin, dimana ditanah bermput dan dibawah hujan, Kakashi menceritakan segalanya pada Rin yang sudah lama pergi Oneshot KakaRin….


Summary :

Apa yang dilakukan seorang pahlawan dikuburan ? Kisah dari seorang pahlawan yang rutin menemui temannya, gurunya, dan Rin, gadis yang special baginya. Namun dikisah ini hanya ada Kakashi dan Rin, dimana ditanah bermput dan dibawah hujan, Kakashi menceritakan segalanya pada Rin yang sudah lama pergi

Oneshot KakaRin….

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Drama and Romance

Pair : Kakarin

Seorang pria berjalan pelan menapaki tanah yang berlapis rerumputan, langit yang mulai gelap menaungi langkah sunyinya, langit muram yang agaknya selaras dengan hatinya. Buku bersampul jingga yang biasa digenggamnya tidak terlihat, digantikan dengan seikat bunga tulip yang dirangkai dengan indah.

Rambut perak yang agak mencuat melawan hukum newton itu pelan dihembus semilir angin yang melintas. Langkah kakinya terus berjalan menyusuri makam-makam yang berbaris rapi disekitarnya, hingga akhirnya dia berhenti disebuah makam dan meletakkan bunga itu didekat nisannya. Menghela nafas sejenak, dia sedikit menaikan maskernya lebih tinggi dengan mata yang tertutup.

"Rin…."

Dia mulai menyebutkan sebuah nama, seseorang yang agaknya mungkin beristirahat di gundukan tanah di depannya. Pria itu membuka matanya, menatap nisan itu dengan pandangan yang begitu sulit diartikan. Dia terdiam sejenak, menatap nisan itu dengan lekat, namun bagaimanapun calon hokage itu menyembunyikannya, akan terlihat sirat rindu sekaligus getir yang samar pada kedua iris legamnya.

"Apa kabar Rin ? Apa kau sudah bertemu dengan Uchiha bodoh itu ? Kukira kalian sudah bersama sedari dulu, ternyata akhirnya kalian pun baru bertemu, percuma saja aku cemburu setiap malam. Hey Rin, jangan terlalu memanjakannya disana, atau dia akan benar-benar menjadi pria malas, untuk urusan telat dan malas sudah aku wakilkan disini, jadi perlakukan dia agak tegas disana."

Dia memulai dialognya dengan sedikit candaan. Namun melihat tidak ada siapapun yang menjawab perkataannya, ini mungkin lebih pantas disebut sebagai sebuah monolog daripada dialog, monolog yang keluar dari mulut bermasker Kakashi yang penuh akan perasaan campur aduk.

"Kau pasti sudah tahu apa yang akan aku ceritakan padamu, mengingat bagaimana kau yang slalu memperhatikan, kurasa aku memang tak perlu bercerita panjang lebar. Tapi, entah kenapa aku slalu ingin bercerita juga padamu, tidak masalah bukan ? Maaf bila kau harus terganggu dengan curhatan pria kesepian ini, hahahaha….."

Tawa getir itu mengalun bersama rintik hujan yang mulai turun, mata yang agak menyipit itu membuktikan bahwa dibalik maskernya Kakashi sedang mencoba tersenyum.

"Kau ingat, ketika aku pernah bilang bahwa aku akan ikut perang besar lagi, Obito mengambil andil besar dalam perang tersebut. Uchiha bodoh itu dengan lugunya mau dimanfaatkan oleh Uchiha Madara, kau tahu, orang yang dijuluki Hantu uchiha itu. Tapi seperti yang kita tahu, dia hanya sedikit kehilangan arah karena kepergiannmu, Obito kita tidak mungkin menjadi orang jahat yang kejam dan dingin bukan ? Sangat tidak mungkin menurutku, kau yang lebih mengenalnya pasti tahu. Tapi tak mengapa, pada akhirnya dia tetap menjadi pahlawan, walau tidak banyak saksi yang melihat aksi kepahlawanannya, pahlawan tetap pahlawan bukan ?"

Kakashi sedikit menerawang pada perang besar ke 4 yang telah dilaluinya. Dia sedikit, ralat, sangat sangat terkejut dengan fakta bahwa Obito adalah dalang perang tersebut. Namun dia sangat-sangat bersyukur karena kemudian Obito sadar dan berbalik melawan Madara. Namun, seperti sebuah karma, ternyata Madara sendiri dimanfaatkan oleh Zetsu hitam yang ingin membangkitkan Kaguya, sosok leluhur adanya cakra. Ironis bukan ?

"Oh ya, tadi aku menyebut diriku pria kesepian bukan ? Hahahah…, aku hanya bercanda. Tentu saja dengan adanya Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Yamato, dan sekarang Sasuke pun sudah kembali, serta juga ada ninja-ninja lain, pastinya tidak mungkin aku akan kesepian. Sepertinya Hatake yang sombong dan menyebalkan ini telah memiliki banyak teman."

Rintik yang tadi telah berganti menjadi deras hujan, membuat helaian peraknya mulai berjatuhan dituntun oleh butiran air hujan tersebut. Namun tubuh tegap Kakashi tak bergeming, dia tetap terus bercerita pada gadis yang bersemayam dimakam tersebut, seolah-olah tubuh terlatihnya memang tidak lagi merasakan dingin yang mencoba mengusiknya.

"Belum lagi tentang Guy. Yah, nasib naas menimpanya ketika perang, untungnya dia masih hidup dan hanya kehilangan kakinya, ini semua berkat Naruto. Benar-benar keajaiban menurutku melihat seseorang yang telah membuka gerbang ke 8 masih bisa tertawa disampingku."

Kakashi terus bercerita, dan terus bercerita kepada Rin. Dia bercerita tentang segala yang terjadi diperang, menceritakan rekan dan teman-temannya, muridnya-muridnya, terkadang dia akan mengulang cerita yang telah pernah diceritakannya kepada Rin. Kakashi seperti sedang melepas bebannya dengan bercerita kepada nisan tersebut, dimana disana ada seorang gadis yang dihatinya telah lebih tinggi dari posisi sahabat, namun Kakashi tidak berani untuk mengklaim apapun, tidak berani mengungkapkan apapun pada nisan tersebut.

Kakashi diam sejenak, sejenak itu pun hanya di isi oleh suara hujan yang berjatuhan.

"Apa kau juga penasaran dengan kisah asmaraku, banyak orang yang penasaran dengan itu. Mereka bilang aku sudah terlalu tua untuk melajang, dan mulai bertingkah aneh dengan menjodohkan ku pada berbagai gadis. Seingatku, ada nama beberapa gadis yang terus mereka sarankan."

"Shizune misalnya, bagaimanapun dia calon sekretarisku bersama Shikamaru nantinya, tentu kami dekat, tapi entahlah, kurasa tidak lebih dari rekan. Juga Anko, gadis sadis berambut ungu itu, juga kadang Yuki, gadis yang kutemui dalam misi beberapa waktu yang lalu, kunoichi dengan elemen es yang mungkin setingkat kage, kadang juga ada yang menyarankan dengan mizukage Mei Terumi."

"Jangan lupa ada pula yang menyuruhku mencari Hanare. Gadis itu cantik, tentu aku akui itu. Gadis itu katanya juga menaruh rasa padaku, bahkan dia berharap mati ditanganku, tapi tidak mungkin aku melakukan itu, aku tidak ingin hal seperti itu terjadi…

…. lagi."

"Namun, sepertinya aku memang tidak begitu cocok dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Aku mungkin hanya akan menghabiskan masa tuaku mengabdi pada Konoha, dan tentunya bermain dengan Guy, kami sepertinya akan menjadi duo ninja lajang yang tersohor. Mungkin juga nanti kami akan sering bermain dengan anak Asuma dan Kurenai, Mirai Sarutobi. Ayahnya telah pergi juga, kami sebagai paman-pamannya mungkin akan bermain dengannya."

Kakashi kembali terdiam, dari tadi dia mengingat satu hal penting yang tidak bisa diungkapkannya. Sebuah topik yang Obito bahas ketika perang, sebuah topik yang Kakashi membatu ketika mendengarnya.

"Rin….."

"Apa kau bahagia….?"

"Apa kau bahagia ketika kita bersama ?"

"Apa kau merasa aman ketika aku disampingmu ?'

"Dan Rin…."

"Apa kau bahagia menjadikakanku wajah terakhir yang kau lihat ?"

Serentetan tanya, serentetan sendu, mata legam itu kian pilu bersamaan dengan hujan yang kian deras membasahi tubuh tegapnya.

"Rin..."

"Ketika kau bersamaku, aku memang tidak terlalu mengerti, namun keberadaanmu membuat ruang hampa itu hilang, keberadaanmu membuatku bisa bertahan ketika Obito pergi"

"Sederhananya Rin, kau membuatku bahagia"

"Rin…"

"Kehilangan mu membuatku begitu terluka, sama seperti ketika aku kehilangan Obito dan Minato sensei. Tapi disisi lain berbeda, terasa seperti ketika aku kehilangan ayah. Apa kau mengerti Rin perasaan apa itu ?"

"Rin, aku sekarang memiliki banyak teman, bertemu banyak orang. Tapi Rin kau berbeda, kau terasa lebih spesial, apa kau tahu Rin ? Apa kau benar juga merasakannya Rin ?"

Hujan reda, dingin sirna, cahaya mulai melawan gelapnya dunia. Kakashi diam, bukan karena lelah mengungkapkan segala yang ada dihatinya, dia hanya sedang memberanikan hatinya, melamar seorang gadis yang dia tahu tidak bisa menemaninya. Namun tak mengapa baginya, ayahnya selalu ada, Obito selalu ada, gurunya selalu ada, dan Rin selalu istimewa.

"Rin…"

"Aku tak bisa memastikan apakah yang dikatakan Obito benar, apa benar kau menyukai ku ?"

"Tapi Rin…."

"aku mencintaimu, sangat sangat mencintaimu"

Kakashi sedikit menahan nafasnya. Dia berhasil, Kakashi Hatake berhasil mengungkap kan perasaanya, perasaan yang dulu selalu ia rasakaan ketika menatap mata coklat lugu itu memandangnya.

"Rin…"

"Maafkan aku, sampai akhir bahkan aku tak memelukmu. Aku ingin, namun aku tidak pantas, aku yang membuat darah itu mengucur, pantaskah bila aku memelukmu ?"

"Maaf juga bila aku tidak bisa seperti orang-orang lain, yang akan melakukan apa pun untuk bersama orang yang dicintainya. Sedang aku tidak bisa melakukan hal besar apa pun sebagai bukti, aku hanya bisa mengutuk diri sendiri ? Seorang Kakashi ini tidak bisa membuktikan apapun pada dirimu Rin"

"Apakah perasaanku terdengar terlalu sederhana Rin ?"

"Rin…"

"Sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi seorang hokage, aku akan melindungi Konoha sekuat tenaga ku, memimpin Konoha sebisa ku, aku akan mempertaruhkan nyawaku demi Konoha, seperti yang telah kau lakukan dulu. Jadi, mungkin aku akan lebih jarang mengunjungimu, tapi sesekali aku pasti akan datang menemuimu."

"Doakan aku ya…"

Matahari mulai bersinar menerangi tubuh Kakashi yang basah kuyup, Kakashi membalikan tubuhnya, dia harus segera kembali dan menyelesaikan masalah pengangkatannya sebelum Guy mulai panik dan mencarinya keliling desa

"Rin, maukah kau menungguku disana ? Mungkin aku masih agak lama, aku masih harus memastikan banyak hal disini, tidak masalahkan Rin ?"

"Aku sudah pernah bertemu ayah, Obito dan sensei, tapi aku belum bertemu dengan mu dan ibuku. Jadi aku harus menemui kalian berdua duluan jika nanti aku kesana."

Kakashi melangkahkan kakinya pelan

"Rin, temani aku mnenemui ibuku, maukah kau ?"

"Rin, aku juga akan mengenalkanmu pada nya, maukah kau ?"

"Rin, apakah kau masih menyukaiku ?"

Kakashi pergi dari tanah yang penuh dengan makam itu, langkah tegapnya perlahan menjauh dari nisan gadis yang dicintainya. Pelan, semilir angin menggoyangkan Tulip yang terletak di nisan itu, angina seperti membawa suara, seperti sedang berbisik sesuatu…

"Karena aku slalu mencintaimu…..

Selalu Rin…."

_Aku peduli..._

_Aku peduli…._

_Maaf bila aku memungkiri_

_Aku Peduli…._

_Aku peduli…._

_Sungguh aku juga merasai_

Halo pembaca sekalian, saya masihlah pemula dalam dunia tulis menulis fanfic, jadi mohon maaf bila ceritanya agak membosankan atau penulisannya yang kurang bagus. Pair kesukaan saya adalah Naruhina dan KakaRin, namun saya juga suka pair lain seperti NaruIno atau beberapa pair lain juga.

Kebanyakan orang lebih menyukai ObiRin dibanding KakaRin. Tapi entah kenapa, saya lebih tersihir dengan pesona KakaRin, Rin menyukai Kakashi, dan Kakashi sepertinya juga menyukai Rin, karena sampai saat ini, hanya Rin gadis yang begitu dekat dengannya. Menurut saya mereka memiliki ikatan yang begitu sederhana, namun kuat.

Jika bicara tentang kuatnya chemistry kisah masa lalu, Kakashi memiliki banyak hal untuk diceritakan, sedangkan Obito hanya menceritakan seputar Rin. Kisah KakaRin begitu sedikit diungkit di canon, contohnya bagaimana mereka saling menguatkan disaat kepergian Obito, momen ketika mereka berdua, atau bagaimana sudut pandang asmara Kakashi, itu semua begitu sedikit diungkit. Sedangkan untuk Obito, segala tentang Obito pasti tentang Rin, tidak ada kisah lain, tentu saja chemistry ObiRin jadi terlihat kuat.

Sudut pandang Rin sendiri tidak pernah diungkit, untuk memperjelas bagaimana sebenarnya kelanjutan kisah segitiga ini. Namun, saya rasa itu adalah keputusan bagus membuat kisah asmara mereka bertiga gantung, membuat kisah ini terkesan menarik.

Dan satu lagi, seperti kata Sakura, perasaan seorang gadis itu tidak mudah dirubah, saya rasa itu juga berlaku pada Rin, mengingat kisah asmara Sakura dan Rin yang mirip.

#bangkitkanFFN2020


End file.
